


Spring Thaw

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the DW kink meme: It's mating season, and Jack has dramatically underestimated what that entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Thaw

Jack had been warned about mating season. He'd guessed at the risk before anyone mentioned it based on the behaviour of rabbits in the first place, but Bunnymund had made a point of telling Jack the specifics, and even North had opted on one mortifyingly embarrassing occasion to take Jack aside and warn him to be careful.

It was strange to have to wear a lubed-up plug while visiting Bunny, just in case heat set in without any chance for preparation beforehand, but Jack had no intentions of avoiding Bunny for a whole month if the only risk was being fucked senseless. After the first fortnight, where Bunny was no different to his usual cranky albeit affectionate self, it would have been tempting to give up the plug and just stick to lube if Bunny hadn't made a point of checking for it each time Jack visited.

That made for surreal dates, all things considered that after Jack had finished pulling up his pants they sometimes spent the rest of the day just talking or cuddling or playing games. Wearing a plug on days they didn't even have sex seemed to be defeating the purpose, though Jack kept his complaints to a minimum.

Three weeks in, he was beyond glad he'd kept to wearing the plug.

 

Bunny had seemed distracted from the start when Jack flew down into the warren, responding to Jack's, "Hey there, handsome," with little more than a grunt. Jack pouted in response, walked alongside Bunny as he stalked about the meadow with a glazed and distracted expression, humming to himself; after completing almost a full circle of the grounds, Jack had grown bored of the silent treatment and hopped up on top of his staff.

Apparently hopping was a bad idea, because Bunny took it as an invitation to leap at Jack, pinning him to the floor and rutting against him, apparently ignoring the fact Jack still had pants on.

Jack laughed, reaching up and digging his fingers into the fur on Bunny's chest, stroking idly as he waited for him to be done; a grunt followed by Bunny listing slightly to the side came soon enough, and Jack patted Bunny's face, smiled at him. "Feeling better?"

"Off," Bunny said, voice rough and expression strained. "Pants off."

Jack raised his eyebrows but started working on his belt obediently, felt Bunny's paws slide under his hips to lift him up.

"Please, Jack," Bunny said, the words sounding both like a plea and a warning, and as soon as Jack had the belt undone and tossed aside, Bunny grabbed at his pants and pulled them all the way off roughly. "Out," Bunny growled, and Jack didn't need to guess at what he meant, holding onto Bunny's shoulder with one hand as he tugged out the plug with his other, taking Bunny's cock and guiding it inside him quickly before nodding permission to go ahead.

He didn't get a thank you in words, but it was written all over Bunny's face, and Jack clung to his shoulders tight as Bunny thrust into him fast and frantic and so, so desperate, paws closed around Jack's ass and pulling him into each thrust. It was deep and jarring and not entirely pleasant, but the plug had left Jack open enough for it not to hurt too much, and he knew Bunny needed to come more than he needed care or attention, waited out the rough ride until he felt a flood of warmth inside him.

Bunny lowered Jack back to the floor and eased out of him, Jack aching at the withdrawal and relieved when Bunny manhandled him onto hands and knees before pushing back in again.

"Thanks," Jack said, hearing an approving hum from Bunny in response, and grateful for how the change of position meant he could actually enjoy being fucked instead of having to cling on for dear life because anything else would have left him hanging like a rag doll.

Bunny's paws kept Jack's hands pinned to the ground, preventing him from touching himself, but the relentless rubbing against his prostate was delicious in its own way and Jack closed his eyes, let himself concentrate on the feel of Bunny's fur against his back, the sliding pressure of his cock.

Bunny seemed to be struggling this time, which Jack couldn't blame him for after two orgasms, and didn't intend to complain about. Jack suspected any complaint would have fallen on deaf ears anyway, and Bunny's struggle was to his own advantage; each nudge drove Jack closer to coming, even with his cock untouched. The main difference was how the build up felt - without direct stimulation, because Bunny certainly wasn't aiming worth a damn, Jack felt like he was getting off in slow motion, his muscles aching and so much precome having leaked out of him the floor beneath his stomach made it look like he'd finished already.

 

After what had likely been ten minutes but felt like an hour Bunny came, again, cock twitching and pulsing inside Jack's ass and Jack worn so raw he could feel every inch of it, breathing out long and hard along with Bunny as he settled.

And then Bunny's hips started moving again, Bunny's chin rubbing against Jack's shoulder before settling there, and Jack cried out at the knowledge Bunny wasn't through with him yet, needing to come and sore from the constant, endless thrusting, the burn of friction that no amount of lube or come would ease.

"Oh, god," Jack whimpered, and Bunny only hummed in response, as far gone as Jack was starting to feel. He didn't know how he would be able to walk after this, felt like Bunny could slide his whole fist inside after fucking Jack this wide open.

But Jack was as much a glutton for punishment as pleasure and he didn't say stop, didn't fight to free his hands, bending instead to press his head against the floor so he could sob into it, barely hearing his own cries of "Please, please, _please_ ," over Bunny's panting and the pounding of his heartbeat.

"Yes," Bunny said, finally letting Jack's hands go, his paws sliding up to Jack's shoulders, and Jack groaned in pain as much as relief when he wrapped one hand around his cock and cupped his swollen balls with the other, so close that he could barely breathe, that he felt ready to collapse into the grass.

Bunny jerked against him, the wet of his come a cruel torment when Jack was so desperate to do the same, and when Bunny pulled out and Jack felt the gush of Bunny's come dripping down his thighs, he reddened all over with embarrassment and shame and _need_.

Bunny's arms wrapped around Jack's waist, lifting him up into Bunny's lap and allowing Jack's legs to fall wide open, splayed and limp and useless, before the hard, blessedly cool pressure of the plug was pushed back inside him and held there by one of Bunny's paws. "Come on now, Jack. Let go."

Jack started squeezing and stroking himself again, rolling his hips weakly, and Bunny nipped gently at his shoulders, urging him on. "You're so good, Jack, so good. You're perfect. Let go."

They didn't sound like Bunny's words but they were his nonetheless, reassuring and gentle, and Jack whined aloud, unable to respond coherently anymore.

A thick, furry finger slid in alongside the plug, and Jack choked on a failed attempt to scream as he came, all strength gone from his limbs and the arm Bunny had left around his waist the only thing holding him up.

He didn't quite pass out afterwards, but he was rendered senseless enough to barely register being lowered to the ground and rolled onto his back on a fresher patch of grass.

 

When Jack regained something like consciousness, Bunny was alternating between nuzzling his belly and licking it clean, the drying, sticky mess on Jack's thighs ignored.

"You missed a bit," Jack said, and Bunny huffed before looking up at him, meeting his eyes for what felt like the first time since this all started.

"Trust me, it's better if I can smell you."

Jack couldn't help but blush in response to that, considered sitting up but thought better of it when attempting to move reminded his ass of the pounding it had just endured. It was somewhat satisfying to note how Bunny's cock hung limp and sore-looking between his legs, showing that Jack was not the only one suffering thanks to their marathon. "I trust you," Jack said, reaching down and tugging at Bunny's chin, urging Bunny to move up so they could rest face to face, and folding his arms around Bunny's neck as soon as he could do so comfortably.

The glazed, wild look from earlier had disappeared from Bunny's eyes, replaced by a satisfied warmth and faint touch of concern. "Thought I'd broke you for a second there," Bunny said, nuzzling Jack's chin, and Jack laughed, nuzzled back.

"I think you did. Lucky for you, I'm easily fixed." Jack's smile turned a little skewed, nervous. "But, uh, you won't be offended if I take a week off, will you? Think I'll need a full year before I can handle another round like that."

Bunny shook his head before nipping Jack's nose. "I could do with a break too. Wish you knew what you smell like," he said, a rumble in his voice that under any other circumstances would have had Jack melting.

"Like come and grass, I'm guessing," Jack replied, and earned a pained grunt in response, Bunny's paw slapping against the side of his hip.

"Don't do that to me," Bunny growled, and tempting as it was to seductively whisper _come and grass_ in Bunny's ear, the thought of accidentally making him hard again was too alarming for Jack to risk it.

"Sure thing." Jack rolled out from underneath Bunny, felt the plug slide out of him with embarrassing ease as he moved, and started looking around for his pants and belt. "So, uh. Don't suppose you have anywhere to wash that won't leave me tie-dyed?"

 

Even after bathing and leaving the warren, thankful for the cushioning support of the wind as he flew, Jack figured he'd be washing come off his skin for at least another day yet; Bunny had come so deep and so often it was a wonder his stomach hadn't been left swollen. Even if Jack lacked the necessary equipment and had been thoroughly sterilised by both his powers and his death, Jack knew that Bunny's instinct had been to impregnate him, and he'd damn well tried. It almost seemed a shame to waste the effort.

Jack flew and flew until he reached the arctic wilderness and could finally take a proper snow bath, cooling down his overheated muscles and splaying out naked. Bruises were starting to set in, and Jack smiled at the pleasant ache of them, the proof they presented of his being wanted and needed.

He'd heed the warnings next time it was mating season, but even if he wasn't ready for another round like that and wouldn't be for weeks yet, he couldn't pretend a repeat sounded like a terrible idea - or even a bad one.


End file.
